Fitzwilliam Darcy
Fitzwilliam Darcy is a wealthy twenty-eight-year-old man. He is very fond and protective of his younger sister, Georgiana Darcy. He owns Pemberley and is best friends with Charles Bingley, despite his lower class. He eventually marries Elizabeth Bennet. Biography Early Life Mr. Darcy grew up at Pemberley, and is described by the place's housekeeper as having been an extraordinarily well-tempered and generous boy. At a time, Darcy was close with his later-nemesis George Wickham, as they grew up together due to his father's position as George's godfather and subsequent fondness of him. Meeting at Netherfield "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt ''me; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men." —Darcy to Bingley about Elizabeth In the novel, Darcy is first introduced at a ball held at Netherfield, a property which his friend, Charles Bingley, had just taken possession of. There, he was "looked at with great admiration for about half the evening," until many proclaimed him proud and haughty, and unworthy next to the more engaging Bingley. While sitting, Elizabeth overheard a conversation between Darcy and Bingley, in which Darcy commented that Jane, whom Mr. Bingley was dancing with, was "the only handsome girl in the room." When Bingley suggested Elizabeth as a dance partner, Darcy dismissed her as "tolerable, but not handsome enough" to suit him. Elizabeth was offended, but retold the story to her friends; the occurrence resulted in neither Lizzy nor many in the Bennet family having cordial feelings towards him. Visits at Netherfield At his and Elizabeth's next meeting, he "looked at her only to criticize," but he a little more, her cleverness and charming ways towards others are revealed to him, such as when she comes to her ill sister's aid. Though he tried to resist, he slowly came to admire Elizabeth and fall in love with her. Personality Mr. Darcy was found at first to be very prideful, though later he admits that it was just because of his shyness. He is also said to have some prejudice, though he openly said that he tries not to. Darcy seems to try to do the best for his friends and himself. This is shown when he split up Mr. Bingley and Jane Bennet, thinking that Jane did not love Mr. Bingley. However, like the act previously mentioned, he failed to see the consequences. Relationships Charles Bingley "Between him and Darcy there was a very steady friendship, in spite of great opposition of character." —the narrator on Bingley and Darcy's relationship Charles is Darcy's best friend. He is very different from Darcy. While he is cheerful and optimistic, Darcy is aloof and calm. When it comes to relationships, Charles always confide with his friend of what he thinks. Darcy mistaken for Jane to not love Charles as much because of her lower status and her indifference to him but did not realize that Jane is shy and not indifferent. When he later admits to his friend what he had done, Charles was at first angry but quickly forgave his friend because he realized that his best friend was looking out for him. George Wickham George Wickham was a childhood friend of Darcy when they were young. They were both present when Darcy's father passed away. Darcy's opinion of him is not high as George gambles his money away and womanize with other females to the point he always asks Darcy for some money. This brought their friendship to a strained breaking point where Darcy refuses to give him any more money and Darcy saving his sister when George Wickham tried to elope her. When Lydia ran away with George Wickham and the Bennet family ended up disgraced, Darcy tracked the duo down and bribed George that he would pay for his debts and gives him some money for him to marry Lydia in secret to avoid any disgrace. Jane Bennet Jane is Elizabeth Bennett's sister. He is not close to her as Elizabeth is but later becomes her sister-in-law when he marries Elizabeth. Elizabeth Bennet "''I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. I was in the middle before I knew that I ''had ''begun." —Darcy on his love for Elizabeth Elizabeth is Darcy's wife and is where the story revolves around. When they first met at a ball, their first impression was not good as he thought Elizabeth was not good enough for him because of her lower social standing. Elizabeth in turn did not like him because of his arrogance and prejudice. Later in the story, their relationship slowly reached to occasion banter battle of wits to slowly talking to one another. When Elizabeth found out that it was Darcy who separated Bingley from Jane and what he did to George Wickham, she gets mad and refuses his proposal and told him that "she would be the last person to ever be prevailed in a marriage." Darcy later gave her a letter explaining his actions. This proves as a turning point to the duo as each slowly lets go for Elizabeth her pride and Darcy his prejudice. When Lydia ran away with George Wickham, she turned to her uncle, aunt but most importantly to Darcy blaming herself for not telling her sisters about George Wickham's personality. When Darcy tracks Lydia and Wickham down and bribes him to marry Lydia, Elizabeth changes her outlook of what Darcy is like vice versa. She later accepts his proposal a second time and are happy together. Gallery Category:Darcy Family Category:Characters Category:Male